Harry Potter et l’humour sans fin
by Diablo1
Summary: Fanfic d'humour! Bonne rigolade! 9e chap en ligne, Fic terminé!
1. Les Weasley

Titre de la fanfic : Harry Potter et l'humour sans fin  
  
Chap. 1 : Les Weasley  
  
Voici ma nouvelle fanfic… je ne sais pas si c'est la dernière que je fait. En tout cas l'humour sans sens ne manque pas dans cette fanfic! L'humour sans but et pour niaiser est aussi disponible dans cette fanfic. Bonne lecture(ne vous étouffez pas de rire là!)!  
  
Un jour de pluie brumeux et à la vue limité, Harry se balada se flanque d'eau en flanque d'eau. Il était trempe mais continuait à sauter partout. Il allait chez Ron, dans le terrier.  
  
Il voyait déjà la maison, oui, mais quelque chose sortait par une fenêtre!  
  
Il se rapprocha et constata que c'était un bazooka!  
  
Il couru vers la porte de la maison et frappa comme un fou, la porte défonça!  
  
Tout le monde le rassurèrent en lui disant que ce n'était qu'une invention des frères Weasley pour faire peur au gens. Arthur lui était fâché comme un bœuf, la porte était sur le sol, toute seule. Il la remise en place mais il manquait une vis! Une toute petite vis, très très petite. Pour ne pas dire miniature. Harry regarda cela, et vit que les vis de ses lunettes concordait avec celles de la porte, alors il en donna une.  
  
Arthur avait repris sa bonne humeur, Georges donna une friandise à Harry, Harry l'avala d'un coup. Les frères se sont mis à rire comme des fous en disant que c'était du savon à senteur d'orange.  
  
Harry s'étouffa, et recracha son intestin??? Oui! Les frères Weasley était tellement en train de rire qu'il ne dire même pas à Harry que c'était un faux intestin qui était intégré au savon.  
  
Harry avait deviné que c'était une petite blague… Ron riait un peu mais pas comme ses frères.  
  
Harry demanda de l'eau, et Fred accouru en chercher tout de suite.  
  
Fred rapporta ce qui ressembla à de l'eau. Harry prit une petite gorgée.  
  
Harry couru dans toute les sens tandis que Fred et Georges riait et riait. C'était du Tabasco rendu transparent par la magie!  
  
Ron emmena Harry dans sa chambre, et vous devinez ce qu'il ont fait…ensemble tout seul…  
  
Quand même vous n'avez rien penser de mal j'espère!  
  
Ils ont fait des carrés aux dattes vous l'aviez pensez j'espère…  
  
Trêve de conneries! Passons à des choses moins sérieuse.  
  
Harry et Ron ont finalement fait des triangles aux dattes, ils les ont mangés et ils ont raté la recette moldu. Ça goûtait rien!  
  
  
  
À suivre….  
  
Voici une histoire sans but et sans but aussi! 


	2. La mega surprise

Titre de la fanfic : Harry Potter et l'humour sans fin  
  
Chap. 2 : La méga surprise  
  
Après le bazooka, la porte, la vis, le savon, l'intestin, le Tabasco et les triangle aux dattes, La méga surprise!  
  
Ron dit à Harry de descendre en bas car il y a une surprise pour lui.  
  
Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, il y avait les 2 frères, qui voulait s'excuser pour la prochaine blague qu'il allait faire bientôt. HA HA HA!  
  
Harry : C'est ça la surprise? M'annoncer une prochaine blague?  
  
Ron : Non, non! Attends!  
  
BING! Quelqu'un arrivait par la poudre de cheminette, une vieille dame avec sa baguette.  
  
Elle semblait en bonne état(la dame et la baguette). La vieille dame vint donner à Harry un bec mouillé dont il était dégoûté. La dame s'appelait Berti.  
  
Harry : Berti? À bon… Ça me donne faim.  
  
Berti : Je ne suis pas du tout l'inventrice de friandise, mais…  
  
Harry : Mais qui êtes-vous donc?  
  
Berti : Une vieille…  
  
  
  
Phrase à suivre ^^…. 


	3. La mega surprise partie 2

Titre de la fanfic : Harry Potter et l'humour sans fin  
  
Chap. 3 : La méga surprise partie 2  
  
Voici la suite de la phrase que vous attendiez tous, eh…peut-être que vous attendiez tous, eh non, que certains d'entre-vous attendait…eh…que 2 ou 3 attendaient, non, eh que quelqu'un dans ce monde attendait! Vous me comprenez, vous savez ce que je veut dire là… Que sûrement quelqu'un, peut- être pas qu'il attendait, mais qui voulait savoir la suite, en tout cas, bonne lecture! Ou mauvaise, tsé, ça dépend de votre humeur là, pourvue que ça vous remonte le moral si vous êtes de mauvaise humeur, sinon vous serai apprécier au maximum! Où j'en était? Ah oui, bonne lecture!  
  
Berti : Une vieille…  
  
Ron : Ça on le savais!  
  
Berti : Non! Je suis une vieille amie aux parents de Harry!  
  
Harry : Ok!  
  
Ron : Fallait le dire!  
  
Berti : Tais-toi, petit insolent!  
  
Harry : C'est tout?  
  
Berti : Bien sûr que non! Tes parents ont cacher une autre richesse!  
  
Harry : Laquelle?  
  
Berti : Le double de Voldemort!  
  
Un OH! de tout le monde raisonna dans la pièce.  
  
Harry : Comment est-ce possible?  
  
Berti : Tes parents ont déjà tué Voldemort, mais Voldemort avait seulement envoyé son corps avec l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait donc garder son esprit pour la re-transférer dans la copie génétique de son corps, par la variante xy + x= 2xy = xy/2 = x + y = yx = x + x + x = 3x = y + y + y = 3y = 6xy = 3y = 3x = 3x + 3y = 6(X)(Y) .  
  
Moment de silence…  
  
Berti : Vous avez tout compris j'espère!  
  
Arthur : Bien sûr, j'ai déjà étudier cette technique de calcul Moldu!  
  
Berti : Super!  
  
Harry : C'est pour ça alors, qu'il vit encore…  
  
Berti : Oui! Tu as tout compris mon petit chenapan!  
  
Harry : Pas sûr moi…  
  
Ron qui était hors sujet demanda des friandises à la vieille.  
  
Elle lui donna des Pétios.  
  
Hein? Des quoi?  
  
Oui oui! Des Pétios, c'est elle qui les a fait.  
  
Ron avala un de ces délices, mais à l'instant même des fusées sortaient par ses oreilles!  
  
La vieille riait, les frères Weasley font de même.  
  
Berti et les 2 frères farceurs sont se parlé, et se sont bien apprécié, tous les 3 étaient d'excellent farceurs!  
  
Ron : Nom de dieu!  
  
Fred : Nous n'avons pas de Dieu!  
  
Ron : Ah oui c'est vrai! Nom d'une pipe!  
  
Georges : C'est une vieille expression Moldu!  
  
Ron : Eh… Nom d'un sorcière!  
  
Molly : Ouf! Ron révise tes expressions!  
  
Ron : Maman!  
  
Molly : Ok, je me tais!  
  
Berti : Tiens Harry, une photo de toi bébé.  
  
Harry mourut sous le choc de sa laideur!  
  
Vous n'alliez pas me croire j'espère!  
  
Harry la conserva plutôt, il la mise dans son pantalons, ils n'y avait pas de poche, donc il la mise dans ses pantalons.  
  
Harry sentit une douleur à sa cicatrice, Voldemort venait d'apparaître!  
  
Voldemort : Berti, ma chérie!  
  
Berti : Voldemort mon beau! Viens on s'en va chez moi!  
  
Voldemort : Avec plaisir! Bisous tout le monde, sauf…eh, en fait, sauf tout le monde! HAHAHA!  
  
Berti : Désolé Harry!  
  
Beurk! Pauvre Voldemort! Et vise versa!  
  
Tous allèrent au Mcdonald's pour se régaler, dans ce restaurant Moldu où ils ne sont jamais allé, c'est un conseil de Harry!  
  
À suivre au resto…  
  
Commentaires svp, review alors! 


	4. Le restaurant

Titre de la fanfic : Harry Potter et l'humour sans fin  
  
Chap. 4 : Le restaurant  
  
Rendu au resto Mcdonald's, tous commandèrent une frite avec un burger.  
  
Dans le burger de Ron, il y avait une chauve-souris, dans celui de Arthur une souris, dans celui de Harry une… calculatrice?  
  
Tous regardèrent Fred et Georges(pour la calculatrice, pas pour la souris et la chauve-souris car ça c'est normal) .  
  
Fred : C'est moi, Hahaha!  
  
Harry : Mangeons!  
  
Ron: Oui!  
  
Arthur: Je savais pas qu'on mangeait les chauve-souris ici!  
  
Molly : Y'a plein de patates frites vertes! Beurk!  
  
Après le resto, il sont retourné au terrier.  
  
Fred : Je suis malade…Bougrh…  
  
Georges : C'est moi qui vais au toilette en premier, ouh…  
  
Harry : Pitié, non, moi! Yargh….  
  
Molly : Les enfants, s.v.p ! Moi! Beurr!  
  
Arthur : Houlala moi ça presse plus que vous! Bourk…  
  
Berti : Je savais que j'aurais dû apporter ma boîte à lunch! Euhoua…  
  
La maison était rendue sale…  
  
Berti : Je vais vomir dans votre cheminée avant de partir… bye bye!  
  
Molly : Non!!!!!  
  
Tout le monde passèrent un par un au toilette…  
  
Après tous se couchent…  
  
Harry et Ron dans le même lit, ben là! Chacun de leurs côtés là!  
  
Ils devaient passer une bonne nuit car Hermione allait venir demain, c'est très essoufflant avec elle!  
  
À suivre…  
  
Reviews seraient appréciés! 


	5. Hermione

Titre de la fanfic : Harry Potter et l'humour sans fin  
  
Chap. 5 : Hermione  
  
Je ne vais pas trop vous ennuyer, alors bonne lecture!  
  
Le lendemain, tous avaient passé une bonne nuit.  
  
Vers 10 h 00, Hermione arriva.  
  
Hermione regarda Harry surtout, et elle lui parla presque tout le temps, Ron lui s'ennuyait.  
  
Hermione dit quelque chose à Harry.  
  
Elle lui dis…eh… qu'elle aimait lire (tiens, c'est nouveau ça je crois!)  
  
Et…une nouvelle dispute commença entre Ron et Hermione.  
  
Durant cette dispute Hermione trouva un surnom à Ron, crevette.  
  
Hermione : Hey! Crevette! C'est toi le crustacé!  
  
Ron : Tu es une vélane mais laide!  
  
Hermione : Toi une poubelle déguiser en sorcier!  
  
Ron : Toi un chiffon sale qui pue!  
  
Hermione : Tu es fou!  
  
Ron : Sang-de-Bourbe!!  
  
Hermione en était plus capable, elle partit en pleurant.  
  
Harry : Ron! Hermione!  
  
Hermione : J'y vais, je ne parle plus jamais à Crevette.  
  
Ron : Grrr!  
  
Harry : Mais…  
  
À suivre…  
  
Review svp! 


	6. Le retour en force

Titre de la fanfic : Harry Potter et l'humour sans fin  
  
Chap. 6 : Le retour en force  
  
Voici la suite de la dispute :  
  
Non non et non, Hermione n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça, elle revint donc près de Ron. Et l'a giflé, ha ha ha.  
  
Ron : Aïe!  
  
Ron devenu tout rouge.  
  
Hermione : Maintenant arrête ou sinon je t'envoie manger au Mcdonald's!  
  
Ron : AHHH! Ok!  
  
Harry riait un peu.  
  
Hermione : Ron?  
  
Ron : Oui?  
  
Paf! Clac!  
  
Ron : Ouille!  
  
Encore un gifle.  
  
Ron : Eh… Furonculus!  
  
Hermione : HEY!  
  
Harry : STOP!!!  
  
Ron : Non!  
  
Hermione : Tiens prend ça!  
  
Clac!  
  
Harry : J'y vais alors. On se reverra à Poudlard.  
  
Personne ne l'avait remarqué, il parti.  
  
Arrivé chez lui, un hibou de Poudlard arriva.  
  
Un lettre de Dumbledore.  
  
***Cher Harry, j'espère que tu t'amuse! (Harry se dit non)  
  
Et que tu va bien (ouais ça peu aller, se dit Harry)  
  
Tu as hâte de revenir à Poudlard je crois (Ça tu l'a dit mon vieux snock! Pensa Harry)  
  
Voici ta fourniture scolaire (bof…disa Harry)  
  
À bientôt. (ouais…)  
  
Dumbledore*** (T'aurais dû marquer vieux Shnol au lieu de Dumbledore, ricana Harry)  
  
Harry acheta donc ses livres.  
  
À suivre… 


	7. La carotte géante

Titre de la fanfic : Harry Potter et l'humour sans fin  
  
Chap. 7 : La carotte géante  
  
La fameuse carotte géante qui m'a été proposé par Saiji, enfin la voici.  
  
Harry quitta les Dursley pour aller acheter ses livres. Mais tout juste sorti dehors, il vit une carotte géante rouler sur la ville! Oui! Elle écrasait des maisons!  
  
Dudley sorti dehors et se dit ''Chouette ça va être bon'' .  
  
Harry vit Dudley courir vers la carotte. Mais…  
  
La carotte : Non! Je suis Ron, c'est à cause de mes frères!  
  
Harry : Arrête Dudley!  
  
Dudley : AHHHHHH!  
  
Ron : AHH! HARRY! Je vais écraser Dudley!  
  
Harry : Mais…je t'en supplie écrase-le!  
  
Ron : AAHHH! Je suis toujours transformé en carotte!  
  
Harry : Eh…ben je peut rien faire.  
  
Ron : Merde Dudley est mort!  
  
Ron et Harry riaient.  
  
Mais tout à coup, Ron repris sa forme humaine.  
  
Ron : Ah! C'est mieux.  
  
Dudley : Ma…maman.  
  
Harry : Vraiment? Tu ne veut pas mourir?  
  
La mère de Dudley vint le chercher. En pleurant de de de joie! En pensant que ça allait leur coûter moins chère de cadeaux.  
  
Ron : HAHAHA!  
  
1 heure plus tard, Ron était redevenu complètement comme avant, donc gentil et pas sadique.  
  
Harry : Fiouf, c'était pas bien bien intelligent d'essayer de tuer Dudley, héhé.  
  
Ron : Sûrement pas, mais c'étais cool!  
  
Harry : Ouais!  
  
Ron : On va acheter nos livres ensembles?  
  
Harry : Ok!  
  
À suivre…  
  
Niark ahahahah!  
  
Review svp! 


	8. Apparition brusque

Titre de la fanfic : Harry Potter et l'humour sans fin  
  
Chap. 8 : L'apparition brusque  
  
Voici la suite, un peu plus sérieuse…(mhh…à vous d'en juger, lol)  
  
Harry et Ron étaient sur le chemin de Traverse, achetant leurs livres.  
  
Ron décida de s'arrêter pour acheter une dragée.  
  
ARK! Celle-ci était à saveur de petits pieds!  
  
Après leur longue achat…ils allèrent chez les Dursley, qui étaient pris de panique à les voir entrés.  
  
Alors Harry se souvint d'une chose, c'est que M. Ollivander lui avait donné un miroir spécial. Harry le déballa et regarda dedans.  
  
Il ne vit rien, et remarqua une indication venant avec le miroir.  
  
*Concentrez-vous sur le miroir pour voir la vérité, ou l'avenir.*  
  
Voilà ce que dis l'indication.  
  
Harry le fit, et vu la vérité…  
  
Severus Rogue se promena et tomba par terre à cause d'une banane, ce qui fit perdre 100 points à Gryffondor!  
  
Ron qui appris immédiatement la nouvelle, paniqua, en voyant qu'il allait perdre la coupe des 4 maisons assurément.  
  
Harry : Mais…  
  
Ron : C'est à cause de Rogue!  
  
Harry : Il est comme ça, voilà ce qui fait son charme.  
  
Ron : Son charme! Laisse moi rire, lui un charme?  
  
Harry : Oups…alors parlons pour Saiji*.  
  
*Eh oui! L'auteur de fic sur ff.net que vous connaissez.  
  
À suivre…  
  
Oui! Je sais! Mes chapitres ne sont pas long, mais il y en aura beaucoup, et l'humour s'arrête à un moment donné, alors j'ai terminé ce chapitre là puisque les idées ne venaient plus!  
  
@ + 


	9. Apparition brusque partie 2

Titre de la fanfic : Harry Potter et l'humour sans fin  
  
Chap. 9 : L'apparition brusque partie 2  
  
Eh bien! J'ai l'impression qu'il y a juste Saiji qui lit mes fics, pas grave je vais écrire juste pour elle, ce dernier chapitre, ou je devrais dire paragraphe.  
  
Et oui! C'est la rentrée scolaire pour Harry et les autres.  
  
Tous commença bien, il attendait pour voir Rogue apparaître.  
  
Il arriva, il avait une banane par terre, jeté par Malefoy!  
  
Malefoy, pas fou, mets Neville devant Rogue!  
  
Harry couru avant que Rogue relève la tête et poussa Neville et ramena Malefoy près de Rogue, tout comme Ranma aurait pu le faire.  
  
Rogue releva la tête, et vit Draco. Le visage de Rogue(qui s'avait fait mal) tourna en mécontentement et il pris la décision d'enfin haïr Malefoy.  
  
Rogue : MALEFOY! J'ENLÈVE 100 POINTS À SERPENTARD!  
  
-FIN- -Du- -Fan fiction-  
  
C'est fini, reviewed beaucoup! 


End file.
